A Slow yet Steady Pace Back To Each Other
by chakira16
Summary: Kags left sess 2 years ago thinking she caused him pain. sess has been looking for her and has finally found her but she isn't the same. she's cold and ruthless. can sess show her what love is again? Squeal 2 love,pain, & it's deceit
1. Chapter 1

A Slow yet Steady Pace Back To Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1

(Sesshomaru)

It has been 2 years, since she left me.

I was raging mad and set out my henchmen to find her, but there was no luck.

I even went out to find her, but like she said I couldn't find her.

She was good for hiding all this time without me finding her.

Imagine my surprise when I came in my room expecting her to be there, when there was a letter addressed to me.

I went from shock to fury to sadness in a matter of minutes.

How could she leave just like that without saying goodbye?

She knew I would have kept her here, convinced her to stay if she told me face to face.

Did she really think it was best that she left?

Strangely after she left, me and Arisen worked out our issues.

She probably thought she was doing the right thing, but she didn't.

I would say her name, but it still pained me that she was gone.

She caused so much happiness, laughter, and joy to everyone here.

No one was the same after she left.

How could a person cause so much joy, but now causes so much sorrow?

Jaken had respected her and was starting to even care for her, before she left.

Selena was beside herself with grief and Koga was no different.

I was once a proud demon loud who showed no emotion, before she came in my life.

I was angry at the world, at myself for losing her.

I vowed that if I ever saw her again I would never let her leave my side again.

I will never give up on her and she will regret leaving that I promise as I looked at a picture of me and her from 2 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kagome)

Was this really all I was good for?

It's sad when I look back on how my life used to be and see how I turned up now.

I had a good life 2 years ago.

I made new friends, enemies, and had a new love interest.

I missed him so.

My Sesshomaru and his troops have been looking for me, but like I told him he wouldn't be able to find me.

My appearance has changed drastically, so you wouldn't be able to recognize me.

My once flowing black hair was purple with black steaks in it.

My eyes were still brownish, but had a purple tint in them.

My arms and legs showed my designs.

You must think I'm a demon, but that's far from the case.

Something horrible happened to me and I won't dare tell you.

Anyway, I'm still a strong priestess but my once pure heart and spiritual energy has been tainted.

To protect everyone in this village, it costed me a heavenly price.

I thought about returning to Sesshomaru countless of times despite him being angry at me, but I chickened out.

Countless of questions always were in my mind.

Does he still love me?

Would he still accept me for me or would he hate what I have become?

I honestly didn't know and I had to quit reminiscing about the past.

I'm too heartless and cold to care for others.

Everyone either fears me or looks at me with pity in their eyes.

It gets real tiring, but what can I do. Life is life.

So, I was on my way to train when I saw a handsome demon.

This demon was tall, had honey colored eyes, and long red hair.

He sort of reminded me of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

He reminded me of Inuyasha whenever he used to turn in his human form and reminded me of Sesshomaru in regards to his aura.

Sesshomaru had a deathly and demanding aura.

I didn't think much of it as I told him to get away from my training grounds.

The said demon turned to face me and his eyes were wide open in shock.

I said, "What is it demon in a cold voice?"

The demon said, "It's really you Kagome after all these years."

I stepped back and got in a fighting stance ready to fight.

I said, "I go by Kara now which means pain and death bringer. Kagome was my former self and how would you know of it. Most people I used to know didn't even recognize me."

He said, "I would know you from anywhere my little miko as he glared at me."

I glared back and said, "How do you know of me?"

The demon said, "It hasn't been that long Kagome, can't you remember me it's me Sesshomaru."

I didn't think twice, before I attacked him.

He quickly deflected my blows and I would have almost killed him for daring to lie to my face, until I saw the concealing spell wearing off.

I gasped and began backing away from him not realizing someone was behind me and knocked me out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sesshomaru)

I couldn't believe I had Kagome back with me after all these years.

She has changed so much in looks and personality.

She looks like a demoness, but strangely I sense no demonic aura around her.

No one seems to believe that I have Kagome because they can't see pass her looks or personality.

I can't blame them because when I first once saw her I couldn't believe it myself.

Her cold personality was like how I used to be.

She was cold and detached from everyone.

It was like she didn't care about no one but herself and it saddened me deeply though I will never admit it.

I was supposed to be the cold one, instead of her.

I was like the darkness to her light, but now our positions have changed.

How could I talk to her when she doesn't even acknowledge my presence?

She ignores everyone and keeps to herself.

It's like she's on survival of the fittest or something.

I feel like giving up, but I can't abandon her even when she did 2 years ago.

Something tells me that this is either a front she's putting up or something horrible happened to her.

I mean how can a once cheerful go happy woman turn into someone dark, mysterious, and deathly.

Selena has been hanging out with her and even touched her, but that was a mistake.

Kagome almost blew her hand off with her spiritual energy, which somehow had some evilness in it.

Since then, Selena has kept her distance like everyone else.

Everyone was scared of her point blank.

She refuses to be called by anything other then Kara.

I hate that detested name she came up with.

It wasn't her nor will it ever be.

I miss the way she used to smile and talk to me even though she got on my nerves sometimes.

I missed when she would pick fights with me and look at with me with love in her eyes.

Now those days are gone and I want my little miko back.

I would do anything to see her smile or laugh again.

I want her eyes to light up, instead of seeing her dull, lifeless eyes.

Even though it was killing me, I knew I had to do this.

I had to swallow up my pride and get help.

They would know what to do to save Kagome, before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kagome)

Sesshomaru was a idiot if he thought I would come back in his arms and beg for forgiveness.

It wasn't going to happen point blank.

Everyone keeps their distance from me and fears me.

It's sad in a way because most of them used to be my friends.

I even scared Selena away and she was my best friend or used to be till I shocked her with my spiritual energy.

She had to learn the hard way like everyone else.

I couldn't be around them.

I couldn't cause them pain and no one seems to get that.

They won't give up on me, especially Sesshomaru.

It's annoying, yet sweet at the same time.

It's annoying because he won't leave me alone.

It's sweet because despite the odds he still loves me.

I could never admit to him or anyone else, but I missed them all.

I missed annoying Sesshomaru and making him happy.

I missed Selena and Koga.

She was my best friend second to Sango and Koga was a great guy friend second to Miroku.

I haven't seen them in so long.

I wondered how they were doing whether they were still alive and together with kids or dead.

I wished I could check up on them, but I couldn't anymore.

That's what the old me would have done, before the incident that changed my life all those years ago.

Sighing I was about to go train, when I heard Jaken outside my door telling me I was needed as one.

Something was fishy about it, but I didn't think at the moment as I followed him to the living room.

To my shock and relief, I saw Sango and Miroku.

They looked the same, except there was some wrinkles here and there.

Sango ran up to me and hugged me telling me she missed me.

I didn't hug her back and that made her step away from me.

She said, "Kagome what has happened to you as she looked at me intently?"

I glared at her and was about to leave, when I heard a chant.

I turned back around and saw Miroku chanting.

I was ready to kill him, until he spoke.

Miroku said, "There is a lot of darkness in your soul and you sacrificed something in order to get this power.

I can help you, but you must tell me how you became like this."

I said, "Miroku my name isn't Kagome its Kara if you haven't heard and some things are best left alone.

You and no one else can save me, so don't waste anymore of my time and yours as I walked away from them."

I couldn't let them ever find out the truth because if it broke me then it would certainly break them.

My last thought was forgive me my friends and may be one day you guys can forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Sesshomaru)

I had Miroku and Sango stay a while longer to see if they could figure out what was wrong with her.

By the way she acted last time, she felt sad.

It was easy to see that.

Whatever happened to her made her the way she was now.

Kagome showed no signs of changing and was even colder if that was possible.

She made sure to say anything hurtful to Miroku and Sango to make them leave her alone.

The former demon slayer was sad and Miroku was staying strong, but they weren't giving up on her.

I admired that because it showed that was how important she was to them even if she didn't realize it.

It was 3:00, so it was about time she began training.

To my surprise, Miroku was already there and it seemed like him and Kagome were into it very badly.

My servants were keeping a safe distance and Sango looked ready to cry.

Koga and Selena were watching it with saddened eyes.

I didn't know what was going on, but it was something horrible if she was crying.

Kagome was crying, while she directed her rage at him.

Miroku said, "You need to calm down Kagome, it will just make it worse.

I can help you my friend as he reached out towards her, but she slapped his hand away."

Kagome said, "No one can help me. How can you help me when I can't even help myself Miroku?"

He said, "You have to let us in Kagome. Me, Sango, Selena, Koga, and Sesshomaru are very worried about you."

She said, "I can't allow that to happen.

The woman you all used to know is dead.

Kagome is no more and you and everyone else need to accept that.

I just need to be left alone as she stormed off!"

I along with everyone else was stoned shocked.

By the way Miroku was looking after her retreated figure; I knew he knew what happened to her.

He brought out something she wanted to hide and the wall she once had surrounding herself was there no longer.

She was vulnerable and it made her upset.

I never wanted to see her like that again, but I knew it would happen again.

I must let her cool off, before I confronted her about it.

First thing I must handle is getting everyone away, except Miroku.

I must talk to him, so I could finally uncover the truth that Kagome tried so hard to shield us all away from.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kagome)

I'm summoned to the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

More likely I was carried to the living room because there was no way I wanted to be around anybody.

My nerves were all jumbled up and I wasn't in my best state of mind.

There was no telling what I would do.

My friends were looking at me with worried eyes and Sesshomaru looked angry.

That was nothing new, but the look in Miroku's eyes made me feel cold all over.

In my mind, I was telling myself that I had nothing to worry about because there was no way he could have found out.

I mean I kept my secret guarded for 2 years, but my heart was telling me I was in danger.

I felt like running away, but I kept my composure.

I refused to show weakness to them ever again.

I glared at them and said, "What is the special occasion with as much hatred I could muster up?"

Miroku sighed, before saying I knew why I was brought here.

I said, "If I knew then I wouldn't be asking monk as I crossed my arms over my chest."

He said, "What demon did you make a deal with and why would you do it?"

This time I didn't say anything as I attempted to walk away, but there was a sudden ringing in my ears.

It was pounding and heart shattering to bare.

I was on my knees ignoring everyone around me, but I could still hear Miroku's voice yelling with someone.

I didn't know who it was and I didn't care.

The only thing I wanted was for the pain to stop.

I suddenly jumped up screaming telling them if they wanted the truth then they would get it.

Everyone was silenced instantly and looked at me with a hint of fear in their eyes.

It should have bothered me, but it didn't strangely.

I said, "Two years ago when I left, I encountered a small village that was in desperate need of help.

The villagers knew of me and wanted me to help.

I agreed and set out to find what was causing the destruction of the village.

Turns out it was a demon by the name of Ginbatou and I would have gone on, until I was cut off by Miroku."

Miroku said, "You don't need to say anything else Kagome as he had tears in his eyes."

I spoke in a demonic voice and said, "You and everyone else wanted to hear what happened to my old self monk, so I'm giving you what you all wanted as I turned my head away from him."

I said, "I encountered Ginbatou in this shine which actually turned out to be his hideout in disguise.

We fought and imagine my amazement when I defeated him I was set up.

I killed him, but his dark energy went inside me.

The villagers betrayed and used me.

In order to be free, they promised Ginbatou he would have me as his host and together we would cause havoc to others.

I have his powers and I'm more demonic than pure now.

If I ever lose control of my emotions then the dark side I have will kill everyone in my path and I won't know friend from foe.

That's about it really as I looked at all their faces."

They didn't know what to say and both of my best friends were crying.

Selena tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

I said, "I don't need your pity or friendship.

The moment I became like this is the moment I gave up my old life.

Now you see why I acted like the way I acted and you all got your wish as I disappeared."


End file.
